Sid Hawkins
"Damn your justice! Where the hell was 'justice' when I needed it, huh? My pops, my sister or even Richard? Where was their justice?" - Sid Hawkins, questioning the motives of the Terminex Corporation. Sidney James Hawkins (Born June 12, 2025), or more commonly referred to as "Sid" and later as "YellowSkull", is a character who appears in the "I Am Legion" series. He also serves as the secondary antagonist in "I Am Legion: Part II". Personality In his youth, Sid was an average, normal happy child, who mostly enjoyed spending time with his father and best friend, Miles Borrows. Sid's life was mostly decent during this time, so his personality reflected that somewhat. Although, he did have the capacity to feel slight jealously towards those who seemed to have more then him. Following the death of his father and forced removal from his childhood home, Sid's personality shifted to one of constant anger, and intense feelings of betrayal. His jealously and hatred towards those in power festered more during this time as he saw the way other teenagers his age were treated by the outside world. These same qualities would later play in a part in his pro-anarchy and anti-authority mindset later in his life. In his young adulthood, Sid displays qualities of severe depression and various other illnesses. He has a somewhat nihilistic view on the world feeling as though as majority of his actions and choices in life have never truly mattered. He also seems prone to holding grudges when he feels as though he has been wronged in some way. Despite that, Sid does on occasion seem to have a somewhat softer side to those he considers friends. Even willing to put aside his own safety to protect someone he cares for. As evidenced when he was willing to throw himself in harms way when Miles was under attack by Terminex's combat drones. History Early Life Adolescence Father's Death Drifter Tales Living as a Drifter Meeting Richard Life in the Slums Saving the Orphans Richard's Demise Leaving the Slums I Am Legion Return to New Seattle Reunited with Miles Discovery On The Run Captured Escape From Terminex Tower The Truth Revealed Final Showdown Recovery I Am Legion: Part II Working for Morgan The next time Sid is seen, he is working under amateur drug kingpin, Morgan Rivers. After successful stealing a batch of the powerful Cyklone super-drug, Sid kills two of the associates he was working with, on Morgan's orders. An Idea Forms Morgan's Betrayal & Cyklone Mutation Becoming YellowSkull Takeover of The Rivers Gang A Plan Forms New Seattle Inner City Battle Destroying The Terminex Tower Causing Chaos Fight Against Miles Defeated Imprisoned at Mount Overton Asylum Relationships Miles "Legion" Borrows ' Growing up in New Seattle together, Sid was childhood friends with Miles. During these times their bond was strong and the pair got along well. Although the difference between their families respective situations (Miles' grew up in a dual-parent household, while Sid grew up to a single father.) would sometime make Sid feel slightly envious and morose. Despite that, both young boys would spend most of the free time with one another and frequently promise to one day "save the world" once they got older. During the the height of Sid's teenage years, his relationship with Miles grew even stronger and he even once remarked that Miles was his "brother until the end of time". Following the sudden death of his father, Sid's already shaky home life became even worse, with his only biological family member now gone. Sid felt partially betrayed by Miles and his family due to the latter's parents lack of initiative when he was forced from his home due to his father's demise. Afraid and not wanting to go into foster care, Sid decided to run away from New Seattle and live on the streets and become a "drifter". (A name given to young homeless children who scavenge from one place to another). After eventually returning to New Seattle years later as a young adult and having had no contact with Miles since their childhood, Sid soon began to somewhat loath Miles to a certain extent feeling as though he never truly cared about him. However, Sid was soon reunited with Miles, and the two started hanging out once again. During this time Miles had apparently discovered that he harbored meta-human abilities, and was a prime target of the Terminex Corporation. While being on the run from Terminex, Sid's faith in Miles was somewhat restored and their friendship was slightly rekindled during the midst of their adventure. While Sid was recovering in the hospital from injuries he suffered in the fight against Overseer, Miles revealed that he had been requested by the local government to attend "Burnbrook Academy" (A facility that helps mentor young meta-humans on the full usage of their abilities.) Naturally, Sid was disappointed. Feeling as though once again, his friend was leaving him behind. Hearing Sid's concern, Miles promised the he'd keep in contact and that the two would still be close friends, despite the sudden change. In the three year gap since their last adventure together, Sid continued to hold Miles to a high regard and still valued their previously rekindled friendship. Although it is revealed that, Sid did feel as though Miles didn't keep his word when the latter had promised to stay in touch. After gaining super human mutations from the Cyklone super-drug, Sid set out to rebel against the Newly Reformed Terminex Corporation, Burnbrook, and all other forms of governmental authority. During the ensuing days of chaos that followed, Miles and Sid confronted one another in private to discuss the reason for Sid's motives. When Miles refused to join Sid in his efforts, due to not wanting to go against the wishes of his fellow Burnbrook students, Sid grew angry with him and claimed that he cared more about his "super school of freak misfits" rather than their lifelong friendship. Eventually after his defeat and later placement at Mount Overton, it is implied that Sid lost most, if not all of his prior affection for Miles. 'Richard Steelberg Sid first met Richard during his time as a "drifter" in his adolescence. Richard welcomed Sid into the small group of other drifters living in a small community dubbed "Utopia". Despite not trusting him at first, Sid soon began to open to him, and the two hit it off rather well. Sid eventually grew to admire Richard's selfless nature and the way he would provide for their community. After learning of how he and Richard both had similar troubled upbringings, Sid would sometimes offer him friendly advice and vice versa. As Sid matured into a young man, his admiration and respect for Richard grew to the point where there was even a slight budding romance between the two. When PMC's were deployed to capture some meta-humans who we're residing inside of Utopia, Sid and Richard worked alongside one another to try and repel the attackers from their community. Despite doing as much as they could, Richard was eventually killed when he bought just enough time for Sid to escape from the carnage. Sid mourned Richard's loss heavily, and promised to one day make those responsible for his death be held accountable. Years later, in an act of homage, Sid got Richard's name tattooed on his left forearm in remembrance. Otto Hawkins With his mother dying when he was only a few months old, Sid was extremely close to his father. Being the only child, Otto did everything he could to provide for Sid. Despite not having very much money, Sid enjoyed a rather decent home life. As a child Sid would often spend as much time as possible with his father, due to not having many friends (With the exception of Miles). Following Otto's murder, Sid feel into a deep depression. Sid has also said many times that he feels as though his father's death was the catalyst for all of the trauma he would later face in his life. Morgan Rivers Sid first meet Morgan during a Halloween party around the time that he had first returned to New Seattle. Hearing heard the rumors about the dealer and needing money, Sid asked Morgan for a spot in his organization. After a few conversations Morgan finally agreed to let Sid work under him. Albeit, doing only small odd jobs and favors. After a few years of building up his status under Morgan, Sid soon worked up his way to becoming one of the kingpin's most valued suppliers. Soon though, Morgan would betray Sid and attempt to have him killed under the assumption that the latter was a police informant. This event indirectly resulted in Sid becoming mutated with a violate version of the Cyklone super-drug. Now bearing super-human abilities and a reason for revenge, Sid ambushed Morgan at his private penthouse, killing his some of his bodyguards before eventually throwing the kingpin from the roof of the building, ending the life of his former employer. Preston Lawrence Sid first became acquainted with the heir through his numerous run-ins with Terminex. Occasionally while working for Morgan, Sid would deliver drugs to Preston. From the few times that they have met in person, Preston would often look down upon Sid, causing a rift between the two. Sid knew about Preston's secret addictions, and planned to use that against him, in hopes to ruin the heir's reputation. Appearance Pre-Mutation Sid is a tall, slender, young man of average build. His hair is naturally black, but is often dyed various diffrent colors (even yellow at one point). His most typical attire consists of: A blue and white jean jacket, a black undershirt, ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Sid also bears several scars on different parts of his body, mostly from various things he got up to during his youth. Sid also has a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his neck, and a tattoo of Richard Steelberg's name, on his left forearm. Post-Mutation After receiving super-human like mutations from an extremely volatile version of the Cyklone super-drug, Sid's appearance changes drastically due the burns he received during his mutation. The burnt outer layer of his skin appears charred and rigid, while the flesh underneath has an orange glow-like hue. Majority of his hair, including his eye brows, were all completely incinerated off. When fully powered up with enough Cyklone, Sid's eyes shine bright with radioactive energy, making it appear as though they are glowing. Skills & Abilities Notable Quotes I Am Legion "I see my former best friend for the first time in almost 4 years, and all of a sudden he's being tracked down by some government psychos? Definitely not your average Monday." "You just don't get it Miles. I come from nothin, man. I've had to scrounge by just to make ends meet for most of my life. I'm so fuckin' tired of feelin' powerless." "You mind if I smoke a bowl real quick while we wait for our chow?" "Those Terminex fucks are the worst. Buncha' government assholes trying to keep the public in line through fear mongering and false hope of a better tomorrow. Far as I'm concerned, it ain't nothing good or wholesome about that. Fuck 'em." "Gave up on trying to 'better' myself a long time ago, pal. Mostly, I'm just trying to survive and stay out of trouble at this point." "Man, me and Richie got into so much insane bullshit, I'm surprised that I'm even still alive right now to be quite honest. Two dumb fuckin' kids in way over our heads. Can you honestly believe that I thought that we once we got out of the slums...we were gonna actually make the world a better place?" "Damn dude, we finally get the old band back together again, and you're already gonna bail on me for some weird meta-human school? Even after I just got my ass kicked by a madman for you? I won't lie bro, that really stings." I Am Legion: Part II "If you really want to keep me on your side, I'm gonna need you to start paying me extra or I'm bailing. It's only fair, as I'm one of the best sellers you got." "Is this Cyklone shit really as dangerous as the streets have been saying? Seems a little overblown in my opinion. I mean, there's like five new types of drugs that fiends find a way get hooked on everyday." "Wonder what my old buddy Miles is up to? Prolly gettin' treated like livestock up at Burnbrook. Just another example of more authoritarian bullshit that I fuckin' despise." "Jesus, and I though I was ugly before. What the fuck did this drug do to me?" "Listen up fuckers. Your old boss Morgan is history. Tossed his ass off the top of his own pretty little penthouse. So unless you want me to do the same to you, I'd suggest listening to me. From now on, all of you work for me, got it? All I need is one favor and that's it. Nothing you shitheads aren't already used to doing. You do this job for me the right way and I won't fry your faces off. The five of you learn to play nice and I'll make sure that you all find a way to get compensated, okay?" "This shithole of society has had a kick the ass coming for a long time now. Fitting that I'd be the one to deliver it. I'm gonna show the public eye just how fucked up shit really is behind the scenes. Peel back the curtain once an' for all. This is where shit changes for good. No more government mind games." "I need you join me Miles. Help me start a new free world. Just like we used to talk about when we were little, you know? Help me make people rise up and finally fight back against the fuckers who oppress them! With both of our new powers we'd be unstoppable! Come on man, Don't you see it? This is our calling! Our destiny!" "I should've known! I never should have let back into my fuckin' life. You never gave a damn about me! Only yourself! Like when my pops died and you and your folks just sat and watched! Don't you turn your back and walk away from me again Miles! Get back here and end this, you fucking coward!" "DAMMIT MILES! I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!!! I WISH THAT WE NEVER MET...YOU ASSHOLE!" '' ''"MILES....COME BACK HERE!...Miles...Miles..." Trivia Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Super Powered Characters Category:Rivers Gang Members Category:Alive Characters Category:Males